


Drabble: The Road to Minas Tirith.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-18
Updated: 2010-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:51:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt from deleerium: Aragorn/Boromir, vacation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: The Road to Minas Tirith.

They settled into the guest quarters quickly. Eomer had shown them to them with all justifiable speed once he had seen the glint on Aragorn's hand, and before long, Boromir was on his knees before his king. The Ring was cool as it caressed Boromir's cheek, but Aragorn's skin was heated and Boromir lifted his chin, but kept his eyes lowered. He had sworn allegiance earlier to the Ring and its Lord, but at its touch, he could feel all the thoughts and desires he had felt previously come together in one word, burst from his chest like arrowshot. "Sire."


End file.
